The conventional pair of scissors comprises a fixed handle, a movable handle pivoted with the fixed handle, a fixed jaw extending from one end of the fixed handle, and a movable jaw formed at one end of the movable handle. In operation, the movable jaw is directly actuated by the movable handle to move toward the fixed jaw so as to bring about the scissors action by which an object is cut by the cutting edges of the fixed jaw and the movable jaw. When the fixed jaw and the movable jaw are at work to cut the object, a reaction force is induced in response to the scissors action. As a result, a user of the conventional pair of scissors must make an additional effort to overcome the reaction force. In another words, the conventional pair of scissors is not efficient.